Four Months
by artificiallysweet
Summary: Four months. Each more frustrating, infuriating and tempting as the last. Rated M. Because we love EO.
1. Chapter 1

Four months. Each more frustrating, infuriating and tempting as the last.

Pushing through his 100th crunch, Elliot collapsed against the cold floor, a burning yet satisfying relief. His muscles ached, thankful for the distraction.

He was a grown man, a grown fucking man. He should know better and he should have more self-control. Four months since the finalisation of his divorce. It was like that date flicked a switch. Igniting a yearning for something, someone, he knows he can't have.

Someone. Not just someone. Her. Olivia.

They've always had chemistry. From day one. Never acted upon, of course. As their friendship grew, so did the lingering looks, the small touches, the acts of comfort when she needed it.  
Now, the urge was just uncontrollable. She had dominated his mind, his thoughts and more frequently, his dreams.

Turning the water on, he ran his hands over his fatigued muscles. One benefit of having extra time to himself, he'd gotten back into his usual exercise routine. He'd always found the time to take care of his body, but the stress of the divorce, and a busy work period had seen him slip out of the routine. Grabbing the soap he began to lather up.

He let his thoughts wander. He knows he shouldn't. He's been good lately, his thoughts of her had been kept to a minimum. Silently justifying the reward to himself, he remembers her smell. That all-encompassing smell that is purely Olivia Benson. Spicy, sweet and intoxicating. He remembers the first time he smelt her perfume. She had merely walked past him to grab a cup of coffee. He also remembers the way his dick twitched, almost uncontrollably when her scent invaded his senses.

Almost in the same way he twitched now.

He couldn't help himself. Breathing a sigh of frustration, he reached down, firmly stroking his half-mast member. His thoughts of her always made him unbelievably hard. As he slowly began to move against his hand, picking up a firm and steady rhythm. He thought of her in the shower, what it would be like to watch her. Naked, wet, flushed skin from the heat of the water. He imagined smooth, lightly tanned skin, long silky legs, a tight body, and those breasts. She had great tits. Nothing got him harder than picturing her leaning back into the hot spray of the shower, washing her hair off as she exposed her sensitive throat, soapy bubbles flowing over her breasts, over the perfectly pink perky nipples just begging to be worshiped.

He gripped his cock tighter and stroked never lasted very long when he pictured her like that, it was his favourite fantasy. Ravishing her in the shower. Olivia Benson was the ultimate wet dream.

_Are you just going to stand there Elliot? You're not going to leave me here hot, wet and horny are you? I've waited a long time for this. _

_Fuck, Elliot. My pussy is so wet, just thinking of having you deep inside me, and you haven't even touched me yet._

Oh yeah, he loved his Fantasy Olivia. Trademark raised eyebrow, a smouldering stare, dark lust filled eyes and one hell of a dirty mouth.

_I can't wait to taste you Elliot. I can't wait to wrap my lips around you and please you with my mouth. I bet you taste fucking amazing. You want me to suck your cock, Stabler? You're going to love watching me go down on you. But you're going to have to wait a little bit longer. _

_Come over here, Detective. Make me cream._

Fucking hell. That always made him come undone. Leaning back against the shower wall, he braced himself. His firm, persistent grip bringing him over the edge. Cursing her name on a groan as he came violently.

Cleaning up and shutting off the water, Elliot grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
Christ, he needed that release. She'd kick his ass into next week if she knew what he was thinking while he got himself off. That was part of the thrill. Although, sometimes it was hard to look at her first thing the next morning without imagining her in the compromising positions he'd fabricated for her.

Making his way to the bedroom, he froze in the hall. He didn't remember leaving the kitchen light on, or the fridge open.  
Grabbing his gun from behind a safety spot in the cupboard, he approached the kitchen. Weapon positioned, he spun the corner, ready to confront an unwanted visitor.

"Do you greet all your midnight visitors like this Elliot?"

Jesus. What the hell was she doing in his apartment at 12.30am? And how long had she been here? Long enough to hear him in the… Fuck.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing. I could have hurt you."

She grabbed the milk from the fridge, adding it to her travel mug. "Sorry, El. Cragen called, we have a case. I did try to call you a few times. When you didn't answer, I decided to come around. I used my key. You were in the shower when I walked in. Figured I'd make us coffee while I waited."

"Uh, thanks. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She flashed her rarest smile. Oh yeah, she'd heard him. "Maybe you should go grab some clothes, El. That towel isn't leaving much to the imagination."

"See something you like, Benson?" He leaned against the door frame. It wasn't very often she played into his flirting, it was worth a shot.

"You know," She began as she grabbed her coffee cup and sauntered over to him. "I've always had a weakness for a man with a pair of handcuffs, Elliot."

"Oh, why does that not surprise me? I always figured you'd want to be the dominant one." He had a chuckle to himself. Of course she would.

Cocking that famous eyebrow, she smirked. "What makes you so sure I don't want to be the one handcuffed?"

Damn. He knew it was a bad idea to start this game.

Elliot excused himself and retreated back to the bedroom. Putting on a clean set of clothes, he willed himself to calm down. They had a case, he was going to have to focus.

Heading back out, Olivia handed him is coffee.

"Come on, Elliot. We have to get moving." She slid up close to him, just as he was about to open the front door.

"We can talk about your little shower adventures later." She said, placing a hand on his chest, sliding it down to rest of his belt buckle. Looking up into his eyes, he could see a playful glint dancing behind them. "Every. Little. Detail. I think it's about time you put your money where your mouth is."

Holy crap. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to everyone who has followed and reviews this story. Loving your input. I do not own these characters, and all mistakes are my own. XO.  
-

Their call out had been a dud case. A couple had returned home from a drunken night on the town. The boyfriend didn't much like the male attention his partner was receiving. An argument had started, it turned physical. Scared and confused, the young lady had cried rape. Later while the Detectives visited her in hospital, she quickly recanted her statement. Medical examination confirmed her false claim.  
There was nothing the Detectives could do. They handed the case off to their colleagues in Domestic Disputes and headed back to the squad room.

Finishing up the last of their paperwork for the would-be case, they emailed reports and submitted case files to Cragen.

"Finally, last report done. Even when there is no case there always seems to be a mountain of paperwork. How are you going with yours Liv?"

Looking up over her computer, she stared at Elliot. Had he not been paying attention? "I finished mine half hour ago Elliot. I've been waiting for you to finish."

"Good, you ready to get out of here?"

Olivia stood up from her desk, "Sure, just give me a sec."

Elliot watched her walk past, towards the rest room. He reclined in his chair, feet up on the desk. He wondered if she was serious about her comment earlier. Every. Little. Detail. If she was, he was in some serious trouble.  
Sure, they had shared a healthy amount of flirting over the years. It had definitely increased since the finalization of his divorce, but she had never been this forward with him before. Time to put your money where your mouth is.

Oh, there were plenty of places he'd love to put his mouth. That was for sure. But was she serious? He was more than willing to cross that line in the sand they silently drew more than a decade previous. Truth be told, he was ready years ago. His loyalty to his family always held him back.

If she wasn't serious, she was playing a hell of a game with him.

"Come on El, let's get out of here." Olivia returned, grabbed her jacket from behind her chair and slung it over her shoulders. "Feel hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat." Elliot replied, mimicking her actions with his own jacket.  
"That new Diner opened up around the corner." He mentions as they begin walking down the hallway.

"Sounds good, El." Olivia agreed. Looking over her shoulder, making sure they were alone. She grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Before we get outside, I, uh, I have something for you." She whispered, reaching into the pocket of her dress pants.

"What for? My birthday isn't until next Month."

"It's not for your birthday, you ass."

Olivia held the item in her tightly fisted hand, reaching out for him, quickly swatting his hand away and he reached for hers. Holding his gaze, she quickly found his pants pocket and deposited the item before he could react. "I haven't forgotten about earlier. In fact, I haven't really stopped thinking about it Elliot."

"Olivia, are those? Did you just..." He stumbled, looking very stunned.

She gave him that smile again, and the eyebrow. "Maybe."

Elliot was stuck to the spot as he watched her start to walk towards the building exit.  
Surely she didn't... He reached into his pocket cautiously, he dug for the item.

Sweet mother of Mary, she did too. Watching her walk around the corner, ignoring his stunned stance, he slowly pulled the scrap of lace from his pocket.

No fucking way. Olivia Benson had just put HER panties in HIS pocket. Un-freaking-believable.

"Liv! Liv, wait!" Elliot yelled after her, shoving her lace back into his pocket, exiting the building and finally catching up to her. "Olivia, look at me!"

She stopped and took a large breath. Elliot was standing in front of her, broad shoulders and half confused look on his face. She could see his usually bright blue eyes had glazed over darker. God, he was sexy.

"Olivia, that was..."

"I'm sorry Elliot, I think I went too.." She began.

"No. Liv." He let go of her arm and ran his hands through his hair. Sighing, he took a another step, closing the space between them within a sliver. "No. Liv. That was unbelievably hot. I just, this is a new side of you I've never seen before. So fuckin' sexy."

She placed a hand on his chest, kneading slightly, feeling his hard, muscular pecs. "Well, Detective Stabler. I don't make a habit of giving my panties to married men."

He groaned, "I know it's wrong, but I really wish you would have. You're driving me crazy here."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I promise, you'll be wrapped around my little finger by the time I'm done with you." She twirled her free pinky around for emphasis. By the way Elliot had clenched his jaw, she could tell, she had him right where she needed him.

"Jesus Christ Olivia." Oh yeah, he was done for. She hadn't even started with him yet. His hands ran from her sides down to her hips, bringing her firmly against his hard body. "Let's get out of here."

"Not hungry anymore?" She chuckled.

"Oh yes I am. I think I want to skip straight to my desert though."

"Ease up Cowboy. If you remember correctly, you've got a few confessions to make before you start thinking about desert." Olivia dropped her hand to grab one of Elliot's. "Come on El, take me home."

"Liv, I really don't know how you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you keep talking to me like that." Elliot gave her had a small squeeze.

Did she really not understand how unrestrained he felt right now? Surely she had felt his hardness pressing against her just a minute ago. He felt ready to explode. He'd already had fleeting thoughts of dragging her into the alleyway next to the 1-6 and demonstrating just how worked up he was.

"Take me home, Elliot. You can tell me exactly where you'd like to put your hands."

Keeping hold of her hand, suddenly he couldn't walk fast enough. He heard her laughing, probably at his enthusiasm, half jogging to keep up with his long strides. Who would have thought Olivia Benson would be such a tease? Elliot thought to himself. Luckily, they only had to cover a few blocks before they reached her apartment block.


End file.
